Antara Kau dan Dia
by miyu201
Summary: Apa cinta bodoh itu sudah membutakan segala kebaikannya padaku? -NaruHina, NaruSaku-.....Naruto's POV


**Disclaimer: ****NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

-

-

**Antara Kau dan Dia **© miyu201

-

Hatiku tersentuh saat dia menolongku, dengan hampir mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Sungguh tidak pernah kusangka. Seorang gadis pemalu seperti dia, akan melakukan hal senekat itu.

Dan yang paling membuat aku terkejut adalah ucapannya saat itu……

"_Karena…aku mencintaimu."_

Dia mencintaiku? Bercanda ya? Dia mencintai Uzumaki Naruto yang ceroboh dan urakan ini?

Wajahnya yang selalu tampak memerah dan sikap malu-malunya yang menggemaskan itu masih seperti biasa, saat aku menjenguknya kemarin.

Entah kenapa wajahnya kini terlihat lebih memerah.

Mungkinkah karena dia sudah jujur padaku tentang perasaannya?

Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa jujur? Kenapa aku tidak bisa jujur padanya tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya?

Apa karena aku sudah mencintai orang lain?

Apa cinta bodoh itu sudah membutakan segala kebaikannya padaku?

Apa aku salah kalau menyayanginya tapi tidak bisa mencintainya dengan tulus?

Apa aku salah kalau mencintai gadis yang pertama kali tersenyum padaku, disaat semua orang menatapku dengan penuh kebencian?

Apa aku salah mencintai gadis itu walaupun aku tahu, dia tidak akan pernah mencintaiku?

Walaupun aku tahu, cintanya hanya untuk sahabatku yang meninggalkannya sendirian pada malam itu?

Apa aku terlalu bodoh sehingga mencintai orang yang tidak pernah bersikap lembut padaku?

Mungkin karena aku tahu. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia selalu menyayangiku.

Karena aku tahu, dia gadis baik hati yang selalu siap menolong orang lain.

Karena aku tahu, dia selalu berusaha untuk berubah agar tidak merepotkanku lagi.

Karena aku tahu, dia pernah berbohong karena tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanku. Saat aku melukainya dulu.

Dia bahkan tidak pernah bercerita padaku, kalau dia hampir saja kehilangan nyawa saat melawan Sasori.

Mungkin aku memang pria yang beruntung karena bisa dekat dengan gadis sebaik mereka berdua.

………

………

"Naruto!....Naruto! Banguuuun!" Suara gadis itu membangunkanku dari segala khayalanku tentang mereka berdua. Dia terlihat sedang menarik-narik salah satu bagian bajuku untuk membangunkanku.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Kau berisik sekali." Kali ini aku yang mengeluh, karena dia membangunkanku dari lamunanku tentang dia dan Hinata.

"Ada apa katamu? Dasar! Aku kan memintamu untuk menjaga Hinata selama aku meracik obat untuknya. Eh kamu malah ketiduran di sini!" OK aku tahu, kali ini dia benar-benar kesal karena aku malah ketiduran di samping ranjangnya Hinata. Bukannya menjaga Hinata seperti yang dia minta.

"Ah iya ya. Aku lupa hahaha." Kugaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal untuk menutupi kegugupanku. Jantungku memang selalu berdetak kencang kalau berada di dekatnya. Anehnya, sekarang jantungku juga berdetak kencang saat dekat dengan Hinata. Ya…tepatnya sejak pernyataan cintanya itu.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata menatapku dengan pandangan malu-malu. Dia memain-mainkan jarinya seperti biasa.

"Hinata, syukurlah kau sudah sembuh." Aku tersenyum melihat Hinata yang kelihatannya sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Ah…aku ingat, tadi aku ketiduran di samping ranjangnya karena saat aku datang dia sedang tidur. Tidak enak mengganggunya.

"Tentu saja dia sudah sembuh. Siapa dulu dokternya." Sakura-chan berkata sambil membusungkan dadanya bangga. Tidak salah julukan dokter terbaik Konoha, melekat pada dirinya sekarang.

Aku melirik Sakura-chan dan Hinata bergantian. Mereka sedang tersenyum ke arahku, ditambah dengan tatapan penasaran melihat tingkahku.

"Ah…aku memang tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari kalian." kataku enteng sambil merebahkan tubuhku ke sofa yang ada di dekat ranjangnya Hinata. Mungkin ini akan terkesan egois. Tapi aku menyayangi mereka berdua dan tidak sanggup jika harus memilih salah satu dari mereka.

"Hah?" Kali ini, aku bisa melihat mereka menatapku dengan tatapan makin heran. Kedua gadis yang telah mengisi hatiku itu saling tatap, sebelum mereka menatapku dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

Mungkin aku memang sangat beruntung.

-

-

**THE END**

**...............................**

**Sebenarnya aku sedang hiatus sih****.****T****api karena ****ada**** ide****, **** akhirnya aku **_**publish**_** saja deh. ****Kalau nggak di**_**publish**_**, nanti aku lupa hehe. –maaf agak pikun- **

**Btw ini fanfic ter****singkat ****(**_**w**__**ords**_**: ****636****) ****dan tercepat (21 menit) ****yang pernah aku buat loh**** haha.**

**So…a****papun pendapat kalian****, baik**** saran, kritik****,**** flame****. A****kan aku terima dengan senang hati.**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
